Warrior Cat Lemons (Post reviews)
by Copperfeather of Windclan
Summary: Tags; Lemons Cat Warriors Continued Smut Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guysss! Ill be doing all requests asap. No conditions really... this is a taster**

Silverfall ran. And ran. Through the foliage, over the streams, everywhere. A dog was following her. She must lead it away from camp. Silverfall took a sharp right turn and did not notice that she passed the rouge border. Suddenly she heard the yowls and snarls of a dog. She turned and saw the dog being shredded by several gray-coloured rouges. Her paws trembled in exhaustion and she attempted to take a steady step towards the rouges and back to Windclan but the wouldn't move. Her breath came in short rasps and eventually she collapsed.

 **-...-**

Silverfall's vision was blurred. All she knew was that she was not where she had been when she blacked out.

"Hello?" Her voice came out in a short rasp. Slowly her vision cleared and she saw a cream cat.

"Hello!" The pale she-cat grinned, her tail waving, "I'm Peach! You are..?"

"S-Silverfall." Silverfall confirmed warily.

"I'll go get Dash." Peach wandered over to a cave and waited outside. Silverfall sat up and surveyed her surroundings. She was inside a bramble den, yet the brambles were messily woven, outside a single mouse sat on a stump and next to it were a number of sticks and rocks. There was a huge pile of borage near to the cave and she realised there were spots of blood on her moss-nest. She had a small scratch on her flank. Peach was now returning with a bright orange cat.

"Hello Silverfall. I'm Dash. I hope your comfortable. Do you have any kits or aches and disabilities?" Dash cheerfully mewed. Silverfall frowned at the questions.

"No.. and no." She replied. Dash instantly had a stone-cold look on his face.

"Take her to the stone room." He yowled, and instantly several toms emerged from their dens and grabbed Silverfall. Peach gave Silverfall an apologetic look. She attempted to claw the toms but they held her down and dragged her to the Cave. On the floor were loads of hay and a couple reeds. Dash stood over here in disgust.

"Get her ready! We're doing a Branding tonight. Groom yourself flea-bag." Dash spoke. Silverfall ran her tongue down her flank in embarrassment. Peach trotted in, her muzzle full of vines. In a quick flick of her claws she bounded Silverfall's paws together. Silverfall spat in protest. Then the toms and Peach left.

*Later*

Silverfall woke from her dream and heard Dash outside yowl.

"We have found the Flat-face's coal!" A grey tom entered the cave and pulled a struggling Silverfall outside. On a sharp stick, there was a red piece of coal. Dash was holding the stick in his jaws, careful not to burn himself. Without warning he stuck the coal onto Silverfall's pelt until the bubbling flesh appeared. Silverfall was in shock, her eyes glazed and her tongue lolled out.

"Get some thyme." Dash said in dismissal.

*The next morning..*

The wound had healed but the fur would never reappear. Dash's cruel voice gifted Silverfall her senses.

"Bear will have the honour!" He snarled at a crowd of annoyed tomcats. Instantaneously a brown tabby strutted over to Silverfall. He moved her to the center of the tomcats who stared enviously a Bear.

The brown tabby forced Silverfall into an awkward hunting crouch then mounted her. Silverfall fell a large wad of moss inserted into her mouth. Bear thrusted his member into her core until it ached and broke her hymen. Silverfall bucked her hips in retaliation and Bear's barbs scratched her core. He thrusted and hit her g-spot. Some of the other cats sniggered at Bear's feeble attempts but soon enough they both came. Dash shoved Bear off of Silverfall then scratched her burnt flank. He held her down whilst he positioned himself in front of Silverfall. His large member was shoved into her face.

"Suck." He rubbed the top of her head with a paw. Silverfall spat the moss out and opened her mouth in protest. Dash took the chance and shoved his member into her throat. Silverfall gagged and felt Dash's tomhood swell in her mouth. The tip was wet with precum and a liquid ejaculated into her mouth. He then took the rear and thrusted his member into her tail-hole. Silverfall cried out in pain. Satisfied, Dash removed his member which returned to its sheathe and walked away. Peach hurried Silverfall back the cave before any more toms could do anything.

"hush, its OK." Peach comforted Silverfall. Silverfall snorted in disagreement. How could anything be ok again?

-Moons later-

Three brown and silver kits lay at Silverfall's belly. The innocently suckled, their eyes still firmly shut. Dash walked in and Silverfall protectively curled her tail around them.

"I heard you kitted. Stone will mentor the oldest, Tyre will mentor the youngest and Bear will mentor the other." He spat. The three named cats walked inside and picked up their designated kit. Silverfall cried out in protest and scratched Dash on his chest. He snarled slightly before returning to his rue=les.

"I will be taking you over to Dark's camp where you'll be with the other kit-less queens."

-Yes. That's right, another cutscene.-

Three cats surrounded Silverfall.

"Eat." One of them pushed a large amount of borage towards her. She did as told and cringed at the sour taste. Unaware of the other two cats coming unusually close she lay on her side and groomed her wounded pelt. She felt two muzzles nuzzle her belly and the two cats latched onto her nipples, drinking her milk. She let out a little screech before clawing their ears. She leapt to her feet and ran for all it was worth. She didn't hear any approaches… She WILL find Windclan again.


	2. Chapter 2

(Review by anonymous)

Ivypool x Dark Forest :o

*.*.*

Ivypool groomed her coat thoroughly before settling into her nest, her ear still ached from the training with Applemist. She curled her tail around her nose and drifted off.

Ivypool yawned in disappointment as she woke in the dark forest, she walked steadily along to Hawkfrost who was lecturing Blossomfall and Shadepaw. Hawkfrost then told her what to do.

As Whiteheart caught Ivypool on the nose, anger shot through her like lightning. She leaped to her paws, claws unsheathed, and lashed out at her attacker. She caught Whiteheart across the muzzle and felt his blood splatter her fur.

Turning away from her defeated enemy, Ivypool lunged for Embernose while Birchfall swiped at Antpelt. She had to jump back as Antpelt rolled across the grass, leaving a trail of thick blood.

Embernose saw his chance and leaped for her, sending her staggering back with a heavy blow to her cheek. Her paws skidded on the stone path and she fell. The Windclan warrior's eyes flashed with triumph as he dropped on her, lips drawn back into a snarl.

Blood roared in Ivypool's ears as she fought panic. She twisted just in time to avoid the warriors bite to the throat and pushed out with her hind legs. She'd caught him in the belly, and sent him lurching backwards. Leaping onto her paws, she ducked forwards and her teeth into his hindleg.

"Enough!" Hawkfrost yowled. Ivypool's eyes lit with satisfaction and she turned to Birchfall, who was holding down Antpelt whilst Whiteheart attempted to bite his tail as a sore loser. Ivypool nodded to Embernose who returned the gesture in respect.

Ivypool looked up to see Hawkfrost beckoning her. Triumph and eagerness followed her as she trotted towards him.

"Am I a Dark Forest warrior now?" She purred, flicking her blood-stained tail in delight.

"Almost.. That was your final assessment. There's just one more task." Hawkfrost started.

"Which is?" Ivypool cocked her head in curiosity.

"Er, go get Brokenstar and whoever he's with for me." Hawkfrost commanded. So they were her final assessors? She bounded past Whiteheart and Antpelt who were soothing eachothers wounds towards the high rocks. Brokenstar was conspiring with Tigerstar, Darkstripe and Thistleclaw. They all turned and ungraciously looked at her with contempt.

"H-Hawkfrost told me to get you and whoever you're with for my final task!" She mewed. They all looked at eachother with a cunning glint on their face. T _he challenge must be really tricky!_

She led them over to Hawkfrost who nodded.

"Get into a hunting or fighting crouch." Brokenstar commanded. Tigerstar sent Thistleclaw and Darkstripe a look. Ivypool obeyed and shifted into a fighting crouch, claws unsheathed, tail raised.

"Sheathe your claws!" Tigerstar barked. Ivypool flinched. Hawkfrost flicked his ears slightly and he and Darkstripe stood behind her.

"A-Are you all gunna attack me at once?" She whispered. They all simultaneously shook their heads. Her tail waved in relief. She didn't noticed Hawkfrost nearing her rear. She suddenly felt paws on her hips as she was smoothly rolled onto her back _. They're gunna attack me one by one_! Ivypool guessed.

Ivypool went limp as Hawkfrost placed his front paws onto her belly. He gave the smallest nod and instantly all of the toms sprung forward and held her down. Ivypool squirmed and attempted to escape.

"Now, try get out of their grip." Hawkfrost lied, wasting her time. He ordered Darkstripe to do something silently, and he moved around so Hawkfrost and Darkstripe were opposite, with Ivypool in them middle. Ivpool struggled to escape feeling one paw slip but instantly regain itself. She felt all but two pairs of paws disappear. Just enough to hold her down. Suddenly she felt something smooth lap her core. She froze. Hawkfrost was slowly lapping her core, circling it. As she gasped in shock a long hard member was shoved into her mouth. _Darkstripe_!

"Suck!" He growled, swiping her ears lightly. She attempted to bob her head and licked the tip delicately. Meanwhile; Brokenstar, Thistleclaw and Tigerstar were grooming her sides, running their tongues around her nipples. She noticed the lapping around her core had stopped. Darkstripe still pounded into her maw sending pre-cum flying down her throat. Suddenly terrific pain flooded through her as Hawkfrost thrusted his thick member into her, hitting her G-Spot.

Ivypool let out a choked moan whilst the other cats sniggered.

"Boys, I have an idea. Hold her down while we pause our pleasuring." Thistleclaw murmured.

 _Yes! Make it stop!_

"Lets kill her. So she has to stay with us until we fade to the darkness." Thistleclaw spat. _WHAT!? NO!_

"Good idea." Tigerstar smirked as the other toms muttered agreement. Darkstripe placed a paw on her throat and pushed until blackness engulfed. She woke where she died, the 5 toms surrounding her. They had switched, Brokenstar pounding ruthlessly into her and Ivypool being forced to suck Thistleclaw off. She felt Hawkfrost and Tigerstar's members pound into her ears.

"Ugh! You're so tight, and to think your all ours." Brokenstar moaned in delight. The toms snorted in amusement.

"Even t-tighter than Mistyfoot amiright?" Hawkfrost yowled, "How are your ears so soft Ivypool? Nothing like your sisters _.." Wait… what?_

Thistleclaw let a load of cum flow into her mouth. She gagged in disgust as it trickled down her throat. Bored of doing nothing, Darkstripe moved round to her rear and started pawing his member before shoving it into Ivypool's tail-hole.

Ivypool was sure Starclan could hear her yowls.

"Let's switch." Brokenstar commanded. So it happened again. Darkstripe took her core, Thistclaw her tailhole, her ears were engulfed by Brokenstar and Tigerstar and finally Hawkfrost thrusted into her mouth.

 _Starclan help me._


End file.
